Rebirth
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: The love of Pitch's life is killed and then reborn rated m for rape Pitch X oc


REBIRTH

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her,the rain beating down making it hard to see. " GET HER!" "I SEE HER!" " OVER THERE !" She could here there voices calling out behind her. She hid behind a trashcan in an ally and prayed they wouldn't find her.  
(flash back)  
Roz was just walking waiting in the park that night waiting for Pitch to come but as she was waiting a group of men came up to her. " Hey baby,Whats a pretty thing like you doing out here all a lone?'' " I'm waiting for my date so please leave me alone." The men chuckled " All right , have a good night." And they left feeling a bit uneasy from it Roz decided to move just a little ways down but as she started walking but heard footsteps behind her. She took a small glance over her shoulder only to see the three men from earlier following her. So she quickened her pace,so did they. She went into a different direction and they still Roz broke out into a full run. Only to have them run after her and soon they chased her out of the park and into an ally where she now hid hoping they would leave thinking she had gone strate. (end Flash back)  
Now there they were checking every inch of the ally and getting closer to where Roz was hiding. Things didn't look to good for her. " FOUND HER!" Call one of the men grabbing her by her arm and pulling her out of her hiding place. Before she could scream a hand went over her mouth. Now she was no fighter but she was tough enough and fought agents them as hard as she could. But they were stronger than her and there were three off them. And they over powered her. They ripped off all her cloths and each had there way with her. They raped her for over an hour, when they finally finished one of the men said " Last one done cleans up the mess." With that two of the men left leaving the last one with her . He had his way with her once more before pulling out a knife and slitting her thought. Then wiped away any prints or evidence and took off leaving Roz's violated and lifeless body in the dark dirty ally. The rain had finally stopped and Pitch waited at the spot where they were to meet, and waited, and waited. Soon night became dawn and still no sign of her. " Where is she?" he said pacing back and forth. He stopped when a beam of moonlight light up around him. " Hello old friend. What? Where!?" then beam of light moved from Pitch to an ally not to far Pitch moved though the shadows only to a merge just out of reach of the beam of moon light that lit up Roz's body. Pitch dropped to his keens and picked up her lifeless from. " Roz...Roz... Please Roz wake up...wake up.." He he sat there holding the woman he loved crying in the moon light. For the second time in his life he had found happiness only for it to be taken away. Anger took over his shaking form. Standing up still holding Roz bridle stile walked off back into the shadows. He took her back to his home and cleaned her up and dressed her in a stunning black dress that sparkled like it was dusted in star dust. Then laid her on his bed. He sat there sobbing for the loss of his love. Once again his anger took over calling all of his mares and fearlings and sent them out to find who would do this to someone like her. He looked at her ling there on his bed.( She looks like she's only sleeping.) he thought and then found memories of her as a child, teen then as an adult. Then frowned those days are gone now. One of his mares came back and told him what he found. And with a flash of black he was gone.

The man in the moon saw everything that had happened though out her life. She had all ways been a very creative girl and he liked it. And he saw how she changed Pitch from a lonely dark spirit going after revenge to a happy dark spirit and a little more social with his guardians. So the man in the moon made a discern. A beam of moon light fell upon Roz's body. Her hair took on a more reddish tone than the brownish gold. And her eyes that where a dim hazel to a brighter crystal blue. She sat up " What!..." She looked around then up into the light as she heard a voice. It had told her what had happened to her and that he decided to chose her as one of his guardians. the guardian of mischief and creativity. She was a cross between Pitch and the sand man. She could control shadows and dreams. Her job with children was to help them with imaginations and creativity and with Pitch well basically she was to keep him happy and in check. Mean whale Pitch made his way to where the three men who had raped and killed his love sat. His anger growing wit every second. He stood there in the shadows watching them get high and brag about what they had done. Pitch had herd enough and a merged from the shadows his scythe in hand. Since they were in a dream like state it was easy for Pitch to torcher them with vision s of there own death over and over and over. Until moon light shined in on him stopping him. Pitch turned and looked up into the light up to the moon. his eyes began to water." What?,You did?...Why? She is.?  
Where?...Thank you,Thank you THANK YOU!" The moon light faded and he turned to the three men curled up on the floor screaming " As for you three." An evil grin pleased upon his face. With one last very bad trip for the three he left back into the shadows.  
Pitch came back out of the shadows in the hall in front of his bedroom doors.( it's dubble doors) took a deep berth then let it out and through the doors opened! The sight that greeted him was very welcome in deed. There in the dress he had put her in,sitting in the middle of his bed was the woman he loved. It was just to much for him. Pitch slammed the door closed and jumped on top of her kissing and holding her. He striped her of her dress before taking off his own and made love to her as if it was there very first time. Later that night as she slept Pitch watched her. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face he took in her full form. And thought ( I should make her my queen.)

an: In life Roz was an artist and very creative, she would make drawings for children and inspired children to do art and to never give up. She was also a daydreamer. But she did have her dark side. Now both sides of her play a role in her being a guardian. Roz is now gone, and Dreamwalker now lives.


End file.
